


The Royal Agenda/ Modern AU

by barbika1508



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Golden Age (Narnia), Modern Royalty, Mutual Pining, Narnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbika1508/pseuds/barbika1508
Summary: This is a type of fic I’ve wrote a year ago and it has been left unfinished as it has been sitting in a folder somewhere. So, I decided to post some parts. I got some missing bits in between.I think my idea back then was that Y/N was related to the royalty of Narnia, the previous kings and queens before the Pevensie’s and Jadis (The long winter in this story lasts 10 years), and she was summoned to Narnia by the letter that her late parents sealed for 21 years. So, she turns into a princess overnight with a choice to become a queen. And this is the period in between, of her getting to know Narnia and her developing relationship with the Pevensie’s…I guess…something along these lines.





	1. Pillow Fight

‘’Peter!’’ she yelled as the white pillow flew across in a perfect arch towards her. She raised her hands right in time, shielding her face just as it hit her.

‘’Oh yeah!’’ I pumped my fists into the air while she already grabbed the fluffy item, and threw it even harder and accurately at me. Grabbing it easily an idea came to my mind and I was already on the move, advancing towards her settled on the top of my bed, settled on her knees arms raised at the ready while a smirk adorns her rosy lips. She’s wearing cozy clothing, just a pair of dark blue leggings and a white t-shirt I lent her. She oddly looks very hot in the oversized clothing.

‘’You shouldn’t have done that.’’ I say with a mischievous smile as she straightens properly, looking at me with a bit of caution but mischief is boiling in her, reflecting in her eyes. She places her hands on her hips and straightens up confidently as I get closer.

‘’You can’t exactly do anything to me, can you?’’ she raises an eyebrow musing.

‘’Oh yeah? I think you might want to think twice about that…’’ I grin wider now, the adrenaline still pumping through my veins. She tilts her head watching me carefully as I plant one knees firmly on the mattress, but then drop the pillow so it falls to my side on the floor. She looks confused now, but I wiggle my fingers for a moment and scotch even closer.

‘’No! Don’t you da…’’

But the rest of her sentence is interrupted by involuntary laughter, as she crumbles and falls down backwards onto the bed properly, while I cage her down, straddling her stomach, my fingers doing all the work as she tries to wiggle away, her fists pounding now and then against my chest light, as she’s trying to push me away.

‘’No P…Peter stop! Please just ugh…’’ she pleads in between laughs her eyes tearing up, as she laughs, her eyes looking at me pleadingly, while her smile is outstretched ear to ear, face bright pink the blush reaching her ears and down her neck even.

‘’What is the magic word?’’ I try as I grin looking at her with amusement, while she is catching her breath, a tear spilling down from her eye.

‘’Please?’’ she tries, eyebrows furrowed. She looks so adorable my heart clenches. The way her hair is splayed everywhere, her eyes filled with lightness looking up at me, cheeks still bright pink from laughter, lips partly open as she’s breathing hard.

‘’It will do for now.’’ I shrug smiling as I climb of her. The moment we lose contact I already miss it, feel my skin getting cooler. She remains lying there, grinning as I lean up and against the headboard, reaching over for the remote. Across the room, the big plasma TV comes to life. I press the button, squinting my eyes a bit as I klick onto the buttons on the remote.

‘’What’s your favorite genre of movies to watch….no wait TV series?’’ she asks as she picks herself up, shuffling a bit as she settles herself right next to me, leaning up against the headboard but takes a smaller golden pillow in between us half holding it. I glance down at her with a small smile, while her E/C eyes watch me curiously.

‘’It’s similar in both areas. I like comedy, action, war movies and so on. Also fantasy ones too, sci-fi.’’ I reply focusing back forward, my fingers still clicking ‘’What about you?’’ I add pretending to be busy with the TV, while she takes her gaze away from me to the TV too.

‘’Basically same as you.’’ She huffs ‘’We’re not interesting at all.’’ She puffs out her lips making me laugh instead, as I stop and look at her.

‘’We’re plenty interesting!’’ I exclaim to which she rolls her eyes and takes the remote straight from my hand, now sitting up leaned forward her eyebrows furrowed, eyes narrowed as she’s taking control of the TV. I take the moment to stare at her, at her serious and focused profile. She looks beautiful with any kind of expression she makes, but there’s something entrancing whenever she focuses onto something. Don’t get me started whenever she talks or does something she is passionate about those are my favorite moments. Although I do love everything about her.

‘’Tell that to whoever I dated.’’ She mutters which make me look at the TV as I fall silent. Which doesn’t last much.

‘’Likewise.’’ I reply, to which she glances at me a small smile tugging on her lips. But then she stops clicking the button, a window opening on the TV screen, while her eyes scan it. I look forward curiously, my excitement raising.

‘’It’s a really good series.’’ I comment as her eyes scan the words written. She hums, still concentrating before she turns to me with a smirk.

‘’Want to watch it?’’ she asks turning to me. My smile only widens, as my heart beat speeds up a bit. But I play it off cool, shrugging as I get myself even more comfortable.

‘’Whatever you like Y/N.’’ I say to which she muses and leans back now inched so close I can feel the heat coming from her.

‘’Always a gentleman.’’ She sighs adoringly more than annoyingly which boosts up my confidence.

‘’I was raised well, people tell me.’’ I add to which she lets out a chuckle and places the remote down next to her, as she settles back properly, her body relaxing as the opening scene starts to play on the TV, the familiar tune following.

‘’I don’t doubt that Peter.’’ She breathes tiredly, and just leans her head onto my shoulder, making me go stiff for a moment. Of course, she doesn’t notice it, she further relaxes into the comfyness eyes focused forward on the TV show, Parks n Recs. Of course I’ve watched this show many times, on every occasion I could have had, but now…it kind of feels special, different. It’s refreshing and exciting once again.


	2. Adventure time

This is proper adventure time mode. The genuine pure childish curiosity. Hall after hall, room after room, big rooms and smaller ones, one after another and small hidden short cuts and passageways, with gardens or simply resting and hiding area’s also. You’d be surprised what some creepy statues can point out to you. Many, many secrets that’s for sure.

The castle, Cair Paravel is huge. Even the first time I came it was clear that it was spread out on a big scale over the top who knows what secret lie underground!! It is a town, a castle everything piled together, with loving people living within peace amongst each other.

I passed a girl that jumped when I walked around a corner on the outer side of the castle on the now upper ring. She got flustered with meeting me, but I got vague directions from her about this part of the castle. I’ve been exploring the middle part, the castle grounds the week before ever since Peter gave me a book. It was about the first Queen of Narnia actually, Queen Hellen. She had written a diary that contained a lot of interesting ideas, and insights of the country that today isn’t that much different than it was a thousand years ago. Which is very impressive, almost impossible to believe yet the proof is all here.

The architects that built this place, a sanctuary for the people, to protect them and for a new beginning actually constructed secret passageways everywhere, to get people to safety in the cases of emergency’s. Being an artist myself, I am just fascinated by the symmetry and the system they used 1000 years ago. It’s like the greatest gifts of them all, to be able to study the writings, the past and compare them to the future. To now.

I smirk enthusiastically, drawing lines with a red pencil on the blank paper that I have placed on the book and been filling it up as I explore along, drawing a map. The official one I was given didn’t show me half of the things that there really are which makes this all the more fun. Glancing to the side of the book I scan the words reading through the paragraphs walking through an empty narrow hallway. I skip a step from the excitement, and turn to round the corner, ready to find a hidden doorway that’s supposed to lead into a hidden room that supposedly was a storage room of some sort.

But I get stopped, by literally crashing into someone, my book along with everything that I’m holding and the other person as well, everything goes flying everywhere. I fall to the ground like the other person. But I regain my thoughts quickly to meet blue eyes. I’m not even that much surprised.

‘’Really?’’ Edmund comments breaking the moment of a staring contest. He’s standing right behind Peter holding a stack of long scrolls himself. He looks a bit irritated but amused by this incident.

‘’Accidents happen.’’ I start and get myself onto my knees as I gather the stack of papers together while Peter does the same too.

‘’Yeah Ed, could have happened to you.’’ Peter agrees with me.

‘’No because I was watching where I was going.’’ The younger king replies amused smirking, while I hand the papers over to the blonde and get my own items back, as we jump to our feet ‘’Alright then I’ll just go…get some work done.’’ He states eyes on his brother that looks at me a small smile on his lips and a slight blush on his cheeks.

‘’You sure?’’ he turns to him, as I gather the papers I’ve written and drawn on, into the book, while I stick the red pencil behind my right ear. But I see Edmund taking the stack of papers from Peter, instead and a small item that the High King hands to his younger brother who smirks despite now what I assume has extra work to do.

‘’Yeah, yeah.’’ He waves his hand and takes a step forward ‘’Later then.’’ He says smirking and glances at me before he rushes off, into the hallway I just came through. I turn forward to the blonde, that I note is wearing ordinary clothes not a proper suit that he mostly wears. And he looks nice. More…open and free like this. Looks his age.

‘’So, you’re taking it a bit easy today?’’ I ask raising my eyebrows as I look up and down at him, just to tease him.

‘’Wha…yes, it’s a free day. Me and Ed decided to do some extra work so we don’t have during the week.’’ He explains smiling as he looks up and down at me too, his eyes landing onto the book I’m holding ‘’Are you doing some reading up?’’ he smirks now, as I turn to the cover showing him that it’s the book he gave me. I offer it to him now as he takes it, eyes ranking across the golden engravings of the letters and the map I’ve drawn so far.

‘’Yes, I’ll admit truthfully that you’ve picked my interest into the history.’’ I reply and reach forward grabbing the book, and closing it in his hands before he can turn to the pages where my papers are stuck in. Notes that I’m not willingly to share with him yet. I take it back into my hands as he smirks while I fold the papers preventing them to get even more crumbled.

‘’The past and the future.’’ He simply states nodding as I nod back.

‘’It’s very rich and promising. Forgotten stories or customs maybe or treasures.’’ I ramble on, to which he looks at me pleasantly surprised ‘’Would you like to, go on an adventure with me?!’’ I just bluntly ask him. His eyebrows raise up, hands settling on his hips as he looks at me for a moment smiling wide but not laughing as he quickly picks up on the fact that I’m not joking, so he ends up tilting his head, confusion settling in him.

‘’I’m looking for secret things. Passageways and such. Right now a storage room.’’ I point out reopening the book, to the right page and show it to him. His eyes scan the picture and the words for. I can’t help but to pull myself together a bit, as he’s standing right next to me, a bit towering above as he’s taller than me. But his presence is welcomed, I’m not scared or intimidated of him, just…flustered.

‘’It somewhere around here, ahead on the outside hallway that leads…’’ he goes on hand reaching for my free one in between us. He suddenly just holds my hand and pulls me forward with him, backwards to the hall, but leads me into the right one as two split in half ‘’Here.’’ He finishes his previous sentence, as we step into a dead end.

We’re in a small room, with crates stacked on either side of the round room, and a big tapestry being hung over right opposite of the exit. I look down at the book but hand it over to Peter instead, as my eyes look around the room.

‘’Should be here, I remember this part of the castle. And as much as I know no one’s been in this part, above us for some time at least not in the tower.’’ He explains as I look down at the ground, at the mosaic of sort and then at the boxes.

‘’Extra table cloths, plastic cups, backup torches…a variety of things.’’ I call out as I pass the boxes on the left side, while I hear him step to the other ones.

‘’Same here. Whow we need to get things more sorted out around here.’’ He states but more to himself. Glancing back, he’s hunched over a bit, phone in hand as he quickly types into it. I smirk to myself, as I make my way to the tapestry instead. Its faded and old, it’s a miracle nobody wanted or did throw it away. But I can see a faded picture of a woman on it. Pulling my phone out, I take a picture of it, and go to work, rearranging filters and contrasts so the picture becomes clearer every time I swipe my finger across the screen. Peter steps echo until he stops and stands right next to me.

‘’Playing games now? You’re bored of me already?’’ he comments smirking, but I grin widely and push my phone into his hand instead.

‘’You wish.’’ I reply stepping forward and place my hand before the tapestry, then to the right side. A breeze creep’s past over my hand, raising goosebumps while I turn around with a bright grin. Before he can ask anything, I reach up and grip onto the material, dislodging it off the nail that’s located right between the ceiling and the wall. The two things fall all together down. And then the secret and mystery is reveled. A door is standing before us. Old and rusted the wood eaten, easily to break into.

I grin as I turn back to the High King that’s stands there with an amazed look on his face before his eyes snap to me, grin widening. He closes the book, and puts his phone away as I push the tapestry respectfully onto the box next to the door.

‘’Awesome.’’ He comments sounding like a regular guy and not like the always formal ruler of a country. I reach for the door handle excitedly and it just opens up the bolts protesting and cracking at my push. The door hits the wall, and suddenly everything goes out and the heavy mass falls down on the ground creating loud noise. While this was in process of happening, while I stand my ground Peter jumps to my side, and pulls me into him very protectively. So, by the time the events unfold I’m standing there with a blush on my face, at how close we are. I mean we’ve watched movies that night, we’ve kind of cuddled I should be familiar with the closeness that I have with him, yet I’m a blushing idiotic mess whenever something like this happens.

‘’You okay?’’ he asks as I look up to meet his gaze.

‘’Hm…yeah, yeah, I’m fine thanks.’’ I say awkwardly, reaching up to scratch the back of my head which makes him step back now also awkward looking away ‘’So shall we?’’ I propose pointing towards the stairs in the new secret room. He glances for a moment towards the exit instead but then grins and takes my hand into his again. The smile on his face was like mine before, childish but full of excitement and joy.

‘’Let’s go.’’


	3. Family friend (Edmund Pevensie x Reader/ Friendship)

Rain. I don’t mind it. The rainy days, when the sky is covered in clouds, the various shades of grey and white colliding and mixing together. And then the rain itself, that changes the look of the land from when its dry. It changes also the way people treat you. But it can also change you. Now don’t get me wrong I like rain, I love storms but I don’t mind the rain.

But when I actually have to go out and participate in things that require me being dry to ensure no causes of clumsiness…then I don’t like it very much.

Thunder, I hear thunder for a moment which makes my eyes snap up to the sky, yet the lightning doesn’t follow. I let out a long sigh but glance down at my phone that comes to life upon receiving a text message. Dismissing it I turn the phone off and look up again at the passing buildings we drive by. I’ve been here a few times, in still a part of the castle more than the two. It’s in the lower rink, the streets are still close together but they organized it so there are no accidents happening. Like ever. The Narnians are geniuses when it comes to architecture. One of many fields.

‘’…I’ll let you know, when decide its appropriate. Now goodbye.’’ The Just King sitting next to me stops his rant, and stops talking, eyebrows furrowed together in frustration as he closes of his phone, and looks outside. I turn away again focusing onto the outside, and the many people passing the streets. It’s still a very busy day for everyone, despite it being a Sunday.

After a few more turns, we reach our goal. I look at Edmund’s side now, but outside at the giant building. The museum looks grand, like a building on its own not even connected to the castle but it is. Its cleaned up the brick walks and all, statues are littered around but not crowding the place and the golden writings are very fitting. Makes it look and feel like it’s a sacred place in a way.

‘’Alright.’’ Ed says grabbing his bag, stuffing his notebook into it just as the door opens ‘’Ah Flavius.’’ He says and climbs outside. I turn down, holding my own small purse as I slide across the seat and step into a puddle, but Flavius is there holding an umbrella for me, as Ed is holding his own now waiting for me, a slight irritated look in his eyes. He’s impatient.

‘’Thank you.’’ I say with a polite smile while Flavius nods and closes the door after me.

‘’My pleasure Princess…’’

‘’We should get going.’’ Edmund interrupts him, arm outstretched in an invitation meant for me. I look at the driver apologizing, as he awkwardly with a smile looks down.

‘’See you later.’’ I whisper as I touch his shoulder and skip over another puddle letting Ed pull me to his side as he raises his umbrella. I let the raven haired boy tug me forward with him, as we march across the sidewalk, past the gates into the big court yard. There are security guards approaching us from behind, but I don’t focus on even where I’m walking.

I curiously look at the statues and the columns of the entrance. I can’t help but to narrow my eyes up at the writing, across and in the front. I reach up as I take a stop, stopping Edmund as well as he looks at me shocked but I don’t care about him. I continue staring at the letters that aren’t any kind that I can define immediately. They look like, Greek, Norse, old Keltic, and Egyptian mixed together. For some reason I recognize some letters.

‘’…those…seek…wisdom…’’ I say but frown as I can’t really read much from the letters so I turn to Edmund ‘’What language is that and writing?’’ I ask as he looks at me like he’s seeing a ghost.

‘’You can read it?’’ he blurs out instead which makes me turn up and cause to frown again.

‘’Not really, I guess, I don’t know.’’ I reply. We stand there for a moment, before he tugs me forward.

‘’It’s in old Narnian, you must have guessed. Nobody knows the language anymore, only a small handful of people. It’s basically like Latin in a way, but we use it. Our historians know it, librarians so it’s not forgotten. It’s passed down generations as well.’’ He explains as we reach and skip up the stairs until we’re under dry roof. A man rushes to us with a woman at his side, taking the umbrellas away.

‘’Your majesty we are honored to have you back.’’ the man says bowing down to Ed who straightens up properly and smiles. King mode on.

‘’Alan the pleasure is all mine. It’s you doing basically 80% of the work.’’ Ed goes on while the bald man in a very fine, fancy grey suit blushes brightly, smile reaching the skies, his brown eyes sparkling.

‘’You’re saying nonsense my king, you’re too kind.’’ He goes on and then turns to me ‘’And who is this fair young maiden if I may ask?’’ he reaches for my hand and bows down, giving me a kiss on top of it, as I smirk not breaking eye contact. He’s challenging me. Plus, by the looks of him, he’s a loud mouth.

‘’Alan this is Y/N, she’s a…family friend. Y/N this is Alan Winters, the director of our national museum right here.’’

‘’I’m glad you stopped by, to see our jewel Miss Y/N. I assure you by the end of the day you will love everything about our country like we do.’’ He giggles in a way that evokes a smile from myself as I glance at Edmund that’s smiling as well.

‘’How do you know I’m not from Narnian?’’ I reply instead to which he straightens up, and gets serious and smug a bit.

‘’Can’t spill my secrets the first three seconds that we’ve met, even though you are a friend to the royal family whom I trust with my life and everything.’’ He babbles on eyes snapping at the end at Ed, while we start to walk inside when the bodyguard reach us. Safety measures.

‘’Understandable Mr. Winters, but I will take you up on the falling in love part.’’ I reply while Ed chuckles.

‘’We already got her hocked to, our orange juice might want to take it easy.’’ He jokes making me roll my eyes while the director laughs and starts to blabber again. I follow the two men, inside half listening to their conversation as the moment we enter my eyes are everywhere. It’s like I’m for the first time walking into the British museum, back at London. I was like what 14 and my uncle took me on a field trip to UK and the museum one day. I freaked out about certain things, but everything was amazing. Helped that we had a curator with us, and I asked billions of questions.

But now I remain quiet as this is more of a business thing for Edmund. I agreed to do this with him as the others are all busy and I do after all want to lean more about Narnian in every aspect.

‘’…it will your majesty but you need to look it over. We don’t want to take any chances.’’

A deep sigh leaves from Edmunds nose, which makes me turn to the two men ‘’You should go.’’ I state to which his eyes snap at me ‘’I understand you have a job to do. And I’m going to use this opportunity to be a kid again and explore a museum.’’ I smirk in the end ‘’Without breaking or touching things.’’ I add on to which Alan smiles and chuckles while Ed musters up a faint smile.

‘’Are you certain?’’ he asks no guiltily as I nod my head.

‘’100% sure.’’ I nod shifting from one foot to another as well as the jacket I’ve been holding since we came in.

‘’Then it’s settled. I can take that off your hands.’’ Alan proposes hinting onto the jacket and purse that’s hanging of me.

‘’Just this.’’ I reply hanging it over ‘’If you need me I have my phone.’’ I point out ‘’Mr. Winters, until later. Hope you have a successful meeting and disclosure in the end.’’ I wish them both bowing my head, before I start to back away.

‘’As well Miss, love is waiting for you just around the corner.’’ Alan calls and winks at me, as I smirk shaking my head and then turn around heading my way. The museum is more or less empty today. The meeting with the king made them close it off. Doesn’t mean it’s completely empty, because into every room I walk there’s either a museums security guard or the ones from the castle. Some I recognize even and smile awkwardly as they remain stone faced.

I put into my ears my earphones, and turn on some music as I walk around stop at certain statues, paintings or things, read about them or just walk away. It doesn’t take me to long to bring out my sketch pad I took with me. Museums always inspire me in many ways. Things are meant to be learned from history.

An hour later I’ve already filled at least 5 pages’ worth of ideas, simple sketches of various things or phrases here and there. Two hours into my walk, I understand what Winters was telling me. Because the man is damn right. I didn’t exactly doubt him when he said that I’d fall in love. Because I’m falling even deeper in love with this country.

But then I reach one of the most popular parts of the museum, and sacred to some I’ve heard. I enter with caution to the slightly dimly lit room, only lightened up with torches at the sides. The ground is not marble like the rest of the museum its solid rock.

But there on the center piece is a lion. A big giant lion, sitting in a regular manner. But his face…it’s kind. Humanoid. It doesn’t freak me out. I’m aware that it should but it doesn’t the eyes…I march across the short distance but stop myself instead in the middle of the room. I know I’ve seen this lion before I’m sure. Not sure if they were dreams or maybe it’s from my wild imagination from where I was I kid. Because the vibe the lion gives out is; safety and home.

It doesn’t take me much, to glance down at the pedestal the great king of the beasts is standing on. Again the language appears. I saw it across the museum as well, almost everything is labeled and written in Narnian as Edmund told me. But the letters…

I open a new white page and sit down before the lion. The room is warmer than the ones outside so that’s a comforting factor as I let my hand move around, to create and write down the crazy letters that come to my head from a distant memory. Soon enough I have the letters…almost all of them written down, with the regular alphabet underneath them. I copy the text under the lion, onto the paper and write down the translation. I frown as I stop when I read the words and the sentence. And then I just read them out loud.

*’’There is a deep magic, more powerful than any of us, that rules over Narnia. It defines right from wrong and governs all our destinies -Yours and mine.’’* I fall silent. And I get the creeps as I understand the language perfectly. The words seem a bit rusty and broken when I speak them, but…it’s like remembering something. A distant memory.

I glance up at the lion, feeling like his warm eyes are following my every step. I get myself up, but glance back to the wall behind the big creature. It’s a tree of some sorts. And then I figure out. Kings and Queens. All whom ruled Narnia. Some written in red others with a black paint. But the most prominent one is the one above them all. Aslan.

‘’I see you found Aslan’s room.’’ A voice speaks behind me making me jump slightly as I turn around to see Edmund walking towards me, in only his shirt no blazer on. Hands in pockets loosely and a smile on his face ‘’And Aslan.’’ He adds as I turn forward again taking a step backwards as I leaned next to the lion.

‘’Am yes I have.’’ I reply still feeling very confused. But now more than ever about everything. Even life itself. That’s sounds dramatic.

‘’Any thoughts?’’ he asks as he stops and stands next to me, hands still in pockets eyes on me, as I glance for a moment at him then back at the big lion before me. I keep silent for a moment and take a deep breath in through my nose.

‘’Many thoughts actually.’’ I say hold tightening on my own biceps as I press my sketch pad closer to my chest ‘’Not all of them helpful.’’ I sigh turning to him to see him lost ‘’The clock is clicking, while my mind is maddening.’’ I state glancing past him, to which I immediately step towards.

‘’I hope not in a bad way.’’ He speaks following me close behind, as I reach a more lit room, filled with instruments, statues and art, but it’s clear that this represents music.

‘’Neither good or bad your majesty.’’ I reply smirking as he walks next to me, his gaze still focused while my eyes dart at the new wonders around me ‘’Nymphs.’’ I state walking to the first big painting ‘’Satyrs.’’ I add on ‘’Fauns?’’ I frown as I look at Ed that’s nodding his head looking amused at me, while I look forward again examining the painting, of dancing mythical creatures, my passion for mythology not failing me in recognizing the characters portrayed.

‘’You have an excellent eyes and knowledge reaching into these waters Miss L/N. But I’ve just remember you’ve studied art.’’ He points out to which I snort, instead taking a half step back to be standing in line with him, while my eyes still dart across the paint brushes and at the small hidden details the artist left behind to be found.

‘’We didn’t’ study mythical creatures your majesty.’’ I state now turning to him tearing my eyes away from the only human looking man on the picture, with vines intertwining in his hair, and him holding a raised cup in the air, grinning widely and with rosy cheeks while the girls, the spirits linger around him.

‘’Oh?’’ Ed says eyebrows raised as I smirk walking over to a statue of a fawn, that is playing pan pipes. And looking down at the plaque it is indeed Pan. The god of wilderness himself. I guess he as well found his way into the Narnian mythologies.

‘’I do have hobby’s. Which one of them happens to be reading about myths.’’ I point out as we move further along, to stop before some old pipes in real life stored away. There is a TV next to it, menu displaying songs to be chose, a then they’d play through the speakers is my guess.

‘’We all have hobbies.’’ Ed agrees with me ‘’This particular is a nice one too Miss L/N.’’ He compliments me to which I smile as I look at him ‘’Now tell me have you ever heard of a Narnian song? Traditional?’’ he already knows the answer but turns to me to be dramatic, one eyebrow raised a cocky expression right back on his face.

‘’I’m sad to say no I haven’t, your majesty.’’ I reply bowing my head down, playing my part in the game.

He grins widely showing of his pearly white teeth ‘’Excellent.’’ He exclaims turning to the TV a scrolls through the various choices, before he finally settles onto one. He presses play and we wait for a moment for the music to start up.

I smile as I look down, folding the sketch pad closed, and start to slip it into my bag, but I freeze. I just freeze still as the music rolls through the speakers and into my ears. Everything in my mind goes blank. A cold chill runs right through me, causing me to tremble briefly but enough to shake me till my bones. I put away the sketchpad into my purse and listen instantly taking a step closer to the speakers. While Edmund chuckles I turn my face away so he doesn’t see my expression and lower lip trembling.

‘’Interested?’’ he asks but he doesn’t even phase me. I’m brought back to when I was a kid. I remember a deep voice humming the melody to me, I feel like every night I’ve heard someone singing and a kiss on top of my forehead followed by a ‘Goodnight my love’ before I fell asleep. Yet the warmth remains there, the feeling of safety security. Of home. Of love. Of h…

‘’Y/N?’’ I feel him touch my shoulder gently but it makes me jump back instead, as my hands go into fists defensively, but I refrain myself from reacting completely like a lunatic. He’s watching me surprised as well nw.

‘’I’m sorry, I just got…’’ I let out a shaky breath my voice cracking in the end to which I cover it with a slight cough as I regather myself the music coming to an end in the background while I muster enough energy to look at the young boy before me ‘’I got entranced into it. Never heard something like this.’’ I lie smoothly, but he remains watching me.

‘’Are you okay?’’ he surprises me ‘’You look pale, you sure…’’

‘’Ah your majesty, I see you’ve found the new addition to our music department!’’ Alan’s voice interrupts us, and pushes away the attention from me to him as he marches across the room, his steps clicking in the empty echo-y room till he reaches us. I muster a smile at him and nod, but take a few steps away since both men start to talk about the museum again. Its short lived, but after that our business is done actually. And unlike before I usher back to the car. The drive back I put on my earphones letting music blast through them, as I avoid the younger king completely. He is a smart lad he knows something is not right. And something is very much so odd about all of this.


	4. Hidden agendas

‘’Do you need that alarm clock?’’

‘’What?’’

‘’That one, the red simple one.’’

‘’Am…not in particular it was a gift.’’

‘’It doesn’t work.’’

‘’Yeah, Ed took out the batteries and suspicious looking “gadgets”. It’s from a country we’re not on a friend level with, and getting something simple as this for a gift, it leads into suspicion.’’ Lucy explains rotating the small square simple alarm clock in between her delicate fingers.

‘’Welllllll…your brother is in the right mind for precautions. Despite how annoying he might appear to you at those moments. Or others.’’ I smirk by the end of my sentence to which she shakes her head but still looks amused but makes her way across the room to me.

‘’Here, it’s junk either way. Like most of the stuff in my room.’’ She hands me over the small device and lets out a deep sigh, turning ahead and starts to approach her bed once more.

‘’Those are not your words.’’ I point out, eyes trained onto the clock as I spin around on her desk chair, to her desk. But I take a moment and glance up at her, as she sits onto the middle and edge of her bed, now the big lights turned off, and the camera momentarily turned off as well. She smirks but tiredly.

‘’They are starting to become.’’ She says as she picks up the few piece of papers that hold the script she wrote for herself. Not only is Lucy the youngest of the Pevensie’s and a Queen running a whole country at the age of 17 but she’s also a youtuber. Popular one too.

‘’Your sister can be a pain in the ass do you know that?!’’ I point out turning forward to the many screws and small wires that I’ve displayed over the clean and clear table that I’ve messed up and created chaos upon. Lucy chuckles while I feel her eyes on me, as I unscrew the small screws in the gift given alarm clock.

‘’What makes you say that?’’ she dares me instead to which I shrug.

‘’She’s controlling.’’ I reply ‘’Too much if you ask me. If I was in your shoes…well then…’’ I click my tongue pulling off the mainframe from the device. Edmund did a good job on pulling out the main power source from it.

‘’Then it’s a good thing you’re not in my shoes.’’ She says ‘’Not yet at least.’’ She adds to which I glance up at her. But she’s smirking at me, the gentle and genuine smile that she always offers me. Unlike most of the royal family, and counselors. I smirk mischievously instead shaking my head as I look up and start to remove pieces of the alarm clock by hand.

‘’What do you think my decision will be?’’ I ask her honestly. And then silence settles. Which I’ve expected. By the time I’m done remodeling the alarm clock, she speaks up.

‘’You’ll stay.’’ She says to which I glance up at her standing up and flattening the front of her dress as she stalks forward ‘’I know you love Narnia. I know it means a lot to you, I know you relate to certain things. Even remember some from when you were younger.’’ I raise an eyebrow up at her to which she nods as she stops on the edge of the white table and looks at the many pieces ‘’I’ve seen you listen to a song once and then singing it already in the next time around of listening it.’’

‘’What if I have excellent memory, or how do you know that I just don’t calculate the estimated words that would appear in the song?’’ I raise both eyebrows at her but she laughs instead shaking her head, which causes her long hair to fall around her face, before she tilts her head looking up at me.

‘’I do consider you a close friend Y/N. Please don’t doubt me.’’ She says now to which I laugh and look at her shyly.

‘’Aw Lu.’’ I reply, raising my hand up ‘’High Five for friendship!’’ I exclaim. She rolls her eyes at me but chuckles and meets my hand ‘’Oh yeah.’’ I add on and turn forward to the wires that I’m braiding together.

‘’I do hope you will stay.’’ She breaks another moment of silence, which makes my head snap up.

‘’Why? So far you’re the only one tolerating me.’’ I add her face turning sadder but the smile remains on her face.

‘’You know by know how my brothers and sister are. And you’re an artist and all Y/N so try to think out of the box a bit. If not try.’’ With that she turns around and walks to her set up, now turning on the lights and camera. Think outside of the box?

I frown slightly as I look across the many pieces on the table.

‘’Can you look if the camera is focused?’’ Lucy calls preventing me from falling into a brainstorm about her words. I nod turning around and tangling my legs together I almost fall forward, but only stumble. She laughs amusedly from across her room, settled on her bed, as I shake my head and smile at myself as I walk to the camera. A few moments alter and press of a few buttons she’s focused on the screen. I press play and place my pointing finger over my mouth, then give her a thumbs up as I back away, my bare feet not making any noise as most of her floor is carpeted.

But sitting down, the chair squeaks making me frown. But Lucy only laughs instead eyes focused on me, as I turn around and hunch myself closer to the table as she grins widely. I reach for my headphones and place them over my head. Another thumbs up she mimics me to which I show her my tongue while she still giggling turns to the camera instead. Music starts playing through the headphones dulling out the sounds in the background as I get to work.

My mind travels down, into the work I’m making, my fingers moving faster that my train of process but I’m used to it. I know what I’m doing. It’s fun. This is like I’m building a puzzle. I imagine it as a puzzle. Which makes it all the more fun, when piece after piece it falls together.

I don’t even know how much time passes but when a cool breeze hits the back of my neck, I shake my shoulders hating the weird cool shiver that runs up and down my spine, it causes my concentration to break. I hate the feeling following because it’s a feeling like I’ve just woken up. I examine the half finishes chip I’ve assembled. Looking up I immediately notice the extra person in the room. I turn around to see the blonde High King with a smirk watching his sister as she talks into the camera. He’s in simple sweats today, a simple t-shirt.

His eyes dart to me, the smile slightly disappearing from his lips. I don’t give him another minute of my time and turn forward instead. Glancing towards Lucy she’s grinning widely as she shrugs at the camera, looking adorable. I can’t help but to smile. With that I know my concentration is messed up for now as he entered the room. We haven’t seen each other properly since the argument a week ago. I’ve saw him and the girl passing, my room and I’ve stumbled on them leaving a trail of clothes in their wake in the middle of the night. I was hungry. Doesn’t explain why he turned on me suddenly stopped talking and started to hold up a cold demander.

So, now I start to pick up all the small pieces and throw them into the trash bin that I pulled to the chair, in between my legs. Its effective like this the pieces don’t go nearly everywhere. Finishing up I lower my headphones down the music automatically lowering down until it stops playing. I glance up at Lucy again that’s saying her outro, but I feel the High King now close behind me, his curiosity or cautiousness brining him here.

I push the almost finished chip and Lucy’s old camera to the side, ready for me to tinker with them next time. The alarm clock is already working thanks to me, no spying gear on sight.

‘’…see you next time. Byeeee!!!’’ she greets happily as I turn forward and give Peter a stare as he’s looking suddenly like he’s being caught. But I quickly look at Lucy and get up walking towards the camera. She gives me a nod as I press the button, stopping the recording.

‘’By the sound of the outro, a job well done.’’ I state smirking as she jumps to her feet.

‘’Yeah I think I did good today.’’ She grins and turns back ‘’What do you think Pete?’’ she asks as she walks and stands next to me. I don’t waste my time, and put distance between us, pretending to get busy with turning off the giant lights that actually warmed up the whole room.

‘’From what I’ve seen it’s going to be amazing Lu. Good job.’’ He praises her to which she grins ear to ear but then turns to look at me.

‘’The software is uploaded and ready for you, so you can give it a try.’’ I say turning off the last light and turn to her completely ignoring her older brother, his eyes burning holes into me ‘’I set up also a tutorial so you won’t get lost. If you need anything, text or call me.’’

‘’What, where are you going?’’ she frowns while I pull my phone out of my pocket and just on time my uncle is calling me, to which I show her my screen and she immediately nods

‘’Business meeting.’’ I point out smirking but look down at myself. I’m wearing a simple iron man shirt and some sweats ‘’Yeah damn, I need to change.’’ I frown to which Lucy giggles and rushes past me and Peter who has a small smirk on his face.

‘’Good thing you have me.’’ Lucy points out marching into her walking closet, while I quickly write down a message to my uncle telling him I’ll be 5 minutes late.

‘’Company meeting?’’ Peter asks me as Lucy’s yelling is muffled from the other room. I nod my head furrowing my brows ‘’You know we have conference rooms, that you could use.’’ He points out standing there with his arms crossed while I lock my phone and look at him, neutrally.

‘’Yeah Lucy offered already.’’ I reply neutrally and turn forward to Lucy that rushes out, holding a blazer and a fancy white blouse ‘’That looks expensive!’’ I point out raising my hands up in defense but she pushes the two piece of cloth right into my hands and pushes me gently, stepping behind me and properly uses some force.

‘’You’ll be great; I’ll stop by later to check on you.’’ She rambles and opens the door for me.

‘’Lu it’s not really necessary…’’ I start but we’re already out of her room.

‘’Knock them dead Y/N!’’ she exclaims giving me a half hug before she giggles, and waves and then rushes back to her room, closing the doors behind me. I shake my head and look down at the clothes, and think of how ridiculous this girl is. Until my phone rings; then I’m rushing like crazy forward instead the previous moments monetarily forgotten.

**Peter’s P.O.V.**

‘’…by the power invested in me by Aslan, I…’’ the giggles coming from the video keep on interrupting and breaking my concentration. My fingers continue to write forward, but my eyes dart to my side and the other laptop. I can see both girls my sister and Y/N laughing like crazy, before my sister disappears from the frame and the older girl remains sitting there, eyes focused away at something behind the camera.

Lucy giggles next to me, making me roll my eyes as I sigh and stop typing and turn to her laptop now curiously watching the girl on the screen, pulling ridiculous faces at the camera, while Lucy is dying from laughter behind the camera and next to me. She pulls her headphones out so the sound is clearer which makes me look at her.

‘’I never knew Y/N could be this funny. She’s funny we know that but she has that comedy streak.’’ Lu explains as we watch the said girl trying to make a certain pose on the edge of the bed but then, her hand slips and she goes tumbling to the ground accidentally. This time we both laugh as well as Lucy did back on the video with small giggles leaving Y/N’s mouth.

‘’Funny or clumsy?’’ I say when we calm down and see the girl picking herself up, but lie down across the bed sprawled comfortably her eyes darting up towards the half of the glass roof that’s above us.

‘’Both.’’ Lu says sighing as we watch on the video Lu joining the girl, and start explaining the legend of the lion, that she has in the glass roof. I don’t pay much attention as I know the story by heart, and it’s one of my favorite ones. I watch Y/N instead that’s listening to it. Her face just lights up, and every time before she tells a joke she gets extra giddy about it, then pleased when she manages to make Lucy laugh.

‘’You like her don’t you?’’ Lucy suddenly states which makes me jump a bit as I look up at her fond expression.

‘’What?’’ I ask a bit with too much rush and sharpness ‘’No I don’t!’’ I add but even I hear the obvious high pitch in my tone and the obvious denial. I sigh after my words as she giggles, while I sag back against the headboard and lean sideways laying my head onto her shoulder, while she reaches for my hand and pats it.

‘’There, there big brother, maybe one day you’ll grow up actually.’’ She teases me to which I roll my eyes, and pinch her side making her squeal.

‘’You’re the one who needs to grow up.’’ I snap back playfully but her smirk turns smug as I think quickly and recap the words that just left my mouth ‘’No don’t never grow up you hear me?!’’ I exclaim to which she only breaks into a fit of laughter and lies sideways resting her head onto my lap as I pushed my laptop to the side of the big queen size bed, that she sleeps in. I can’t help but to smile down, and rest my hand on top of her head a she calms down her matching blue eyes looking up at me, as I settle back comfortably against the headboard.

‘’I still don’t know why you’re going along with Susan with this whole…things. It’s stupid.’’ She states while I pick up her laptop and place it down onto my knees.

‘’Because she is right. We need to be logical about this.’’ I reply the words coming now easier to my mouth as I’ve repeated them multiple times. But I can’t hide the irritation before my sister, that is growing inside me every time this theme comes along. She snorts rolling her eyes and turns forward to her computer, deciding to ignore me.

‘’By doing so you appear very cold as well. Douche-y.’’ she states to which I raise an eyebrow as the last term I know from who it originally is.

‘’Douche-y?’’ I ask her as she makes herself comfortable letting the video play, while she doesn’t want to look at me. That much she’s stating obviously.

‘’You heard me.’’ She replies and falls silent. I frown to myself knowing if I press this matter further she will get angrier and defensive. She has made up her mind about Y/N that much she made clear already when Susan stated and warned us to stay away from her. Which Lucy didn’t and they’ve became closer despite Susan’s tactic to keep Lu as busy as she could. Our younger sister is very resourceful, and went up against worse “enemies” than our sister. And me.

But on one hand I can’t help but to agree with Lu.

I know myself enough to admit that I like the strange girl with a mysterious past that happens to be related to the real royalty of Narnia. The true heir. She’s smart, well a genius to be precise which makes her at times wacky but in a good way. She’s brutally honest most of the time I’ve discovered myself. We did talk a lot when we hung out together. She’s a nice girl that has seen hell in her life. We aren’t so much alike from her. But my sister doesn’t see it that way.

And yet I know her logic is in the right place, this whole ‘true heir thing’ just came out of nowhere. So, did Y/N. It’s not her fault that’s obvious, nothing of this is her fault and she doesn’t deserve it. I know that. Lucy knows it better than any of us. She believes in Aslan and she believes in his Y/N honesty despite knowing her only for 5 months. But lots can change during that kind of time. A lot changed in a week too.

And it was my fault. This whole thing…I hold some of the blame in this whole situation. Which its eating me alive at time. Especially these past few days, whenever Y/N she stumbles upon me and…

I don’t know what drove me to act this way. To call up Madeline just like that after I’ve broke everything between us. The girl is delusional till a point. But I’ve been acting even more since the day Susan told us off and made an order. I’m blindly following a cause I don’t believe in for a second. It’s not fair not to myself let alone to Y/N.

My phone brings me back from my thoughts, making me look sideways and the screen, Madeline’s name flashing on the screen. I notice Lu glancing at it and with a disgusted expression for a moment she gets up and sits by herself taking her laptop back while I pick up my phone and just turn it off.

‘’Aren’t you going answer it?’’ Lucy asks showing me her back, as I fall to my side, and wrap am arm around her while with the other I prop my head and look up at her despite her refusal to look at me.

‘’I’m spending time with my favorite sister. No one is allowed to interrupt it.’’ I reply, earning myself a glance from her.

‘’If you have work to do, don’t let me interrupt you.’’ She states which breaks my heart even more. She’d never says something like this in the past. Because whenever I took my time or she arranged for our schedules to align, our time together was precious. She’d get very angry at whoever interrupted us for any small detail. It was always funny to see her fuming over someone just asking if we needed anything. But now it was the complete opposite. It was as if she didn’t want to spend time with me anymore. Like I’ve offender her.

‘’I’ve cleared my schedule, I’m here to help you edit. You know the usual.’’ I say but she stands up from the bed instead.

‘’I’m fine Peter don’t need your help.’’ She stalks over to her table instead leaving me just sitting in her bed.

‘’What did I do?’’ I ask going straight to the point now getting irritated at her behavior ‘’You don’t even want to look at me!’’

Now she turns around jaw clenching. She is mad ‘’That’s a very stupid question right there.’’ She snaps at me ‘’You’re a jerk. You’ve been acting like a complete jerk some time now. And it’s not fair!’’

‘’I’m the same as always!’’ I point out glaring back at her, as she shakes her head.

‘’You’ve all been acting like jerks not just you, but you’ve been the biggest one jet! Susan at least ignores her, Edmund is over analyzing her, and she’s only a human while you…’’ she points her finger at me standing up from her chair at the table ‘’You’re playing with her heart with her emotions which is very low, coming from you.’’

‘’I’m not playing with her emotions! She doesn’t even like me Lucy! If she would she’d be a crying mess by, because she caught me and Madeline. She doesn’t care.’’ Her eyes widen at me, before the blue in them turns ice cold.

‘’Not everyone shows they’re emotions so freely like some Peter. She doesn’t need to cry to show she’s hurt you idiot!’’ she shakes her head, hands in fists as she’s shaking with rage ‘’We’ve been through a lot, you are the only one that know what it’s like to have to hold back your fears and emotions. Not to cry in front of anyone! What makes you think it’s any different for her?!’’ she points out in which her words click in my mind ‘’She’s here in a foreign land for the first time in her life, with strangers surrounding her 24/7. She doesn’t know what we want from her, she doesn’t know her past or Aslan. Her picture of him is not all that sprinkled in flowers and smiles like ours is. And yet she is doing her best to stay strong to simply smile back and be polite!’’

She rants walking up and down ‘’And you three are being jerks for bringing her down. She’s hurting alright?! She doesn’t have to say anything or cry for me to know that she’s hurting bad. Just like I know you like her, because you still do she likes you okay?! I know for a fact she doesn’t go around and admit that to whoever.’’

She pauses and takes a deep breath ‘’Now if you please I have work to do.’’ With that she shows me her back and goes back to sit on her table.

‘’Lu.’’ I say wanting to defend myself back but she puts her headphones on instead ‘’Lucy!’’ I call but she ignores me, glaring at the screen as she taps the mouse in an angry manner. I sigh as I fall back onto the bed, watching my sister angrily continue and do her thing, while I feel like the biggest piece of shit for the moment.

I know everything she said, she is right about. Which makes this all much worse. I need to fix this.


End file.
